One-Shot n1 : Le Jour Où Tout A Commencé
by Drink-My-Dreams
Summary: Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tant de paroles qui lui avait fait tellement de mal. Il faut se faire à l'idée que tout est finit. Tu ne peux rien y faire, c'est moi qui en ai décider ainsi, alors s'il te plaît, respecte mes paroles, vas-t-en..


**One-Shot : Le jour où tout a commencé.**

**[Ichihime]**

On aurait pu croire que c'était un jour comme les autres. Le vent soufflait toujours, les étoiles étaient éparpillées dans le ciel, le soleil commençait à se lever. La brise du printemps était légère, douce, calme, apaisante. Un jeune lycéen à la chevelure orange marchait d'un pas sûr. Défilant dans les rues encore peut éclairées, son ambition était telle que pour rien au monde il n'aurait rebroussé chemin.

Il semblait inquiet. Il tenait dans sa main un médaillon en or sur lequel était gravé « A jamais à toi, à jamais à moi, à jamais à nous. »

Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tant de paroles qui lui avait fait tellement de mal. « Il faut se faire à l'idée que tout est finit. Tu ne peux rien y faire, c'est moi qui en ai décider ainsi, alors s'il te plaît, respecte mes paroles, vas-t-en.. »

Ces paroles étaient si dures. Elles avaient détruis le cœur de ce jeune adolescent qui ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle tout devait s'arrêter maintenant, sans aucunes réelles explications, sans même la moindre excuse, le moindre regard, la moindre larme. Il ignorait tout.

La vérité était beaucoup plus dure. Si elle lui avait dit tout ça, c'est qu'elle en était obligée. Si elle lui avait fait du mal, ce n'était pas son intention. Si elle avait mis fin à leur amour si pur, si innocent, si insignifiant, si naïf et pourtant si fort, si fusionnel, c'était pour le protéger.

Elle voulait à tout prix le protégé, le mettre à l'écart, mais de quoi ?

Et bien, de ce qui était en train d'arriver. Son corps, son âme, son esprit.

Ses gestes, ses pensées, ses paroles, ses envies, ses désirs. Toutes ces choses, étaient en train de changer, ou plutôt, d'être modifiées.

Son corps était trop faible pour résister à ce changement. Elle n'arrivait plus à lutter contre cette âme impure, cette âme qui n'était pas la sienne. Comment lui dire ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait souffrir ? Saurait-il supporter ce choc ? Saurait-il supporter le fait que dans quelques mois, quelques semaines, quelques jours, quelques heures, quelques minutes, quelques secondes, elle ne serrait plus de ce monde ? Accepterait-il le fait qu'elle s'évapore vers les cieux, ne laissant quasiment aucunes traces de son existence, mis à part des souvenirs ? Si elle avait eu le choix, rien de tout cela ne serrait arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas changer le cour des choses « ce qui est fait est fait. » Se disait-elle.

Elle devait se résigner à mentir à celui qu'elle aimait de toute ses forces. Celui pour qui elle vivait.

La raison pour laquelle, si tôt le matin, il sillonnait les rues à la recherche du petit studio où logeait la jeune lycéenne était simplement pour savoir. Savoir pourquoi tout devait s'arrêter d'un coup, alors qu'ils allaient pourtant enfin exprimer tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, laissant parler leurs désirs, laissant leurs cœurs ne faire plus qu'un en une nuit. Il était persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais alors pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parler au lieu de laisser cette souffrance trahir leur amour ?

« Promets moi que rien ne nous séparera, quoi qu'il advienne ! Promets moi aussi que on se mariera et qu'on vivra heureux jusqu'à la fin, ensemble, unis, et que notre amour nous suivra jusqu'à la tombe !

Oui, je.. je te le promets ! ».

Le rouquin souriait en repensant à ce moment. Ils étaient encore si insouciants.

Tout avait changé depuis que la mère d'Ichigo avait été tué et que les parents et le frère d'Orihime avaient trouvés la mort lors d'un accident de voiture. Ils s'étaient rendu compte de beaucoup de choses. Notamment que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Un fil si fin, si fragile, que le moindre faux pas était fatal.

Alors il se mit à courir, pour avoir sa réponse et essayer de réussir à tout réparer, à la faire changer d'avis, et ainsi voir leur histoire d'amour revivre au grand jour.

Il s'arrêta sous le hall d'un petit immeuble. Les clés en main, il n'eût aucune difficulté à ouvrir la porte qui menait aux appartements.

La porte du studio s'ouvrait lentement. Personne n'était dans la pièce. Il s'attendait à ce que la jeune rouquine dorme. Des bruits de vomissements se faisaient entendre depuis la salle de bain.

L'adolescent courut vers la pièce manquant de s'affaler sur le parquet.

Du sang... C'était du sang qu'elle recrachait.

Orihime ! Est-ce que ça va ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Ichi... Ichigo... Ses vomissements recommençaient de plus belle. Son estomac était complètement détraquer, sa gorge la lançait énormément.

Des larmes de douleurs coulaient sur ses joues.

Quand ses nausées s'arrêtèrent, le garçon porta la jeune fille pour la déposer sur son lit.

Hime*, explique moi depuis quand tu es malade comme ça.. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parler.. Et pourquoi tu as mis fin à notre histoire... ( *Hime est le surnom de Orihime mais signifie aussi Princesse en Japonnais. )

Ichigo... J'ai eu peur de te mettre en danger.. Tu es tout ce qui me reste ici tu le sais bien.. Cela fait bientôt deux mois que les nausées ont commencées. Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction.. Si j'ai mis fin à notre histoire c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu souffres encore plus de mon départ..

Ton départ ?! Mais où est-ce que tu comptes partir ?

Je vais en être obligée. Je vais rejoindre mon frère..

Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu vas rester a mes côtés, jusqu'à ce que nous mourrons, ENSEMBLE !

C'est trop tard Ichigo, je ne peux plus lutter contre cette âme errante. Elle me dévore de l'intérieur. Si ça continue, je ne serrais plus la Orihime que tu aimes, ce ne serra plus moi, mon âme aura rejoint celles de ma famille. La Orihime Inoue que tu connaîtras alors n'aura que mon apparence, rien de plus.

Comment est-ce possible...

Je ne le sais pas moi même, mais tu sais très bien que jamais je n'aurai mis fin à notre histoire, sans aucunes raisons valables.

Ils s'aimaient, depuis leur plus jeune âge.

L'adolescente ne pouvait continuer à se battre contre le démon qui essayait de prendre possession de son corps. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le faire sortir. Lui ôter la vie à elle aussi. Alors, l'adolescent, anéantit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre n'avait plus le choix. Il saisit un immense couteau. Avant de l'enfoncer dans la poitrine de celle qu'il aimait par dessus tout, il lui vola son dernier baiser en murmurant un « Je t'aime. » qui fût les dernières paroles que la jeune rouquine entendirent avant que la vie ne quitte son corps.

Le sang tâchait les draps opaques. Il tenait dans ses mains le cœur de l'amour de sa vie, celle qu'il avait aimé de toute son âme. Alors c'était là que leur histoire s'achevait une bonne fois pour toute ? Ils n'avaient pu tenir leur promesse, mais elle importait peut désormais.

Le lycéen partit sans regarder derrière lui. Quand l'âme du démon sortit de la lycéenne, son corps se changea subitement en petites pierres scintillantes avant de rejoindre les cieux. Cette image du corps inanimé d'Orihime le hantait au plus profond de son âme. Il avait évité que l'âme de sa chère et tendre ne se fasse salir par la monstrueuse âme d'un démon, certes, mais il avait avant tout perdu son ange gardien, et sa vie ne rimerai plus à rien désormais.

Alors, une fois chez lui, il entra dans sa chambre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Une rose noire. Elle lui en avait parler à mainte reprise, et lui en avait même apporté une en lui chuchotant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres « Cette fleur représente l'amour passionnel. Le notre perdurera jusqu'à la mort ».

Elle veillait sur lui, même de là-haut, il pouvait en être sur. Puis, il ferma les yeux, repensant à toutes les fois où ils étaient à deux doigts d'être bien plus que de simples enfants amoureux, et il esquissa un léger sourire avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans fin, pour que leur promesse soit respectée.

« Notre amour nous suivra jusqu'à la mort, soit en sûre, princesse. »

FIN.


End file.
